Together Again
by TinyAngel
Summary: It seemed to Hermione Granger that she was through with Draco Malfoy, but as she kept running into him feelings started to surface again.
1. Graduation

1 - Graduation  
  
Hermione Granger stepped up to the podium. Her fellow classmates looked up at their Valedictorian. In the front row were her teachers, even every Defense Against Dark Arts teacher besides Quirrel. Behind the teachers sat her classmates. Her parents- Catherine Granger and Marcus Granger. Her best friend- Ron Weasley. The girls who were her roommates - Rena Angé, Kyane Patricka, Camielle Dani, Ginny Weasley and Mia Bell. Her ex-boyfriend- Draco Malfoy.  
  
She breathed deeply before beginning:  
  
"Seven years at this school was amazing. Seven years at a normal muggle school would never have taught me things that Hogwarts has. You don't just learn; you experience. Eight years ago, I would've never thought that normal, everyday Hermione Granger would've turned out to be a witch. When I first rode the Hogwarts express, I was confidant, I thought I would be the best. Really, I was scared to death. I was trembling every time I moved. It wasn't until I truly got friends when I was able to be confidant. If it was not for Neville losing his frog, I wouldn't have gone through the compartments and found my two best friends." she paused and beamed down at Ron , "It was them who taught me true learning. We weren't always getting in trouble you know Professor Snape. What I mean by true learning, is that they taught me more about life. It wasn't all about books and tests and answering difficult questions. It was about learning more about yourself; learning about friendship and how to be a good friend. They taught me that. But without Hogwarts, I wouldn't have met them. I've gone through a lot of things at Hogwarts and most of the time it was trying not to get into trouble. Thanks to Hogwarts I have a confidence that I can't explain. To me, I have truly become the best. You see, you can't be the best unless you do your best. You don't have to be top of the class or teacher's pet to be the best. You just have to try your hardest and do your best and you'll still be the best. Coming to Hogwarts was one of the msot challenging things I had to do. I had to turn my world around so I could adjust being a witch. But now, leaving Hogwarts will be even harder. I'll be leaving teachers who I've grown to respect and I'll miss them. I'll be leaving the castle which was my home and it'll always have a place in my heart. I'll be leaving the adventures behind and taking with me only my memories. Most of all, I'll be leaving the friends I made here. I may not even see some of them ever again."  
  
Hermione paused to wipe away a stray tear. "If there's one thing I wish I could repeat from the past, it would to relive my first day at Hogwarts, because that was my first step to becoming the person I am today. Hogwarts wasn't just school, it was an experience, a journey, a vacation from the "real world". But every journey comes to an end. Every vacation has to lead back to reality. That's what I'm afraid of. I'm afraid of going back to the muggle world because I no longer belong there. But I know that as long as I have my friends with me and my experience from Hogwarts, I don't have to be afraid anymore." she gazed upon the audience, "Thank you." she stepped down from the podium as the audience clapped.  
  
Hermione stood on the station platform. Crookshanks in her arms.  
  
"Good bye professors." Hermione said. The teachers had come to bid the train fairwell, even Snape.  
  
"Ms. Granger, you are truly an outstanding person." Lupin said as he shook her hand.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Lupin, I'm glad I got to meet you."  
  
"Hermione, you were always full of knowledge." Stout the Herbology teacher said.  
  
"Yes and always had a thirst for learning." Binns the History of Magic teacher added.  
  
Soon, Hermione approached Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Ms. Granger, I wish all my students were like you. So bright." McGonagall extended a hand, Hermione shook it, blushing like crazy.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore." Hermione turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"Take care Ms. Granger, I hope to meet you again, before my time is over." Dumbledore smiled. Hermione gave Professor Dumbledore a hug,  
  
"Thank you sir. Thank you."  
  
"Don't forget about me, Hermione." Hermione turned to Hagrid.  
  
"Hagrid, I'll never forget you. Never." Hermione pipped.  
  
"I hope not. Now, I hope you keep Ron outta trouble. I would say that for Harry but... y'know. No teachers in the muggle word, y'know." Hagrid hugged Hermione.  
  
"I know Hagrid."  
  
Hermione sat in a compartment with Ron as usual.  
  
"Don't you think it's strange, leaving Hogwarts for the summer, but not coming back in September."  
  
"Yes. It is strange, I'm going to miss all of them." Ron sighed, "It was fun while it lasted. D'you think we'll ever see them again?" Ron asked.  
  
"Dunno. But sometimes you never know." Hermione sighed as she gazed out the window. In the distance, Hogwarts was slowly disappearing behind treetops.  
  
"Write every day. I can't stand it in the house with Fred and George." Ron said to Hermione.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll write twice a day." Hermione grinned. "I'll miss you." she threw her arms around Ron's neck.  
  
"Hermione." Ron groaned, "Not in public." he laughed. Hermione pulled back.  
  
"G'bye." Hermione chimed.  
  
Ron smiled then left with his mother and Ginny.  
  
Hermione sighed heavily as she collected her baggage.  
  
"Hermione." a voice said. Hermione looked up,  
  
"Malfoy. I mean, Draco." she replied. "Good bye." she picked up her baggage and began to walk away.  
  
"Wait." he called.  
  
She stopped and turned around, "What?"  
  
"I made a mistake and I let you go before, I don't want to lose you again." Draco explained. Hermione walked back to Draco and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"You never really lost me last time." She then walked away. Draco stood there, dumbfounded and unable to reply or call after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
New FF. Hope You Guys Like This One! = ) PLEASE R&R! 


	2. Reencounter

2- Reencounter  
  
Hermione scurried around the room filled with wall - to - wall wands. 28 - year - old Hermione Granger was a part-time worker at Olivander's.  
  
"Hermione, you work like a busy bee, take it easy." Mr. Olivander insisted.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Olivander, but, I get fidgety if I don't do anything." Hermione explained, "By the way, how is it you remember every single wand you sell?"  
  
This question was one that Hermione had wondered since she first walked through the doors of Olivander's 17 years ago.  
  
"How is it you remember every single spell?" Olivander questioned back. Hermione pondered and shrugged, unable to explain. "Well, when you find out how you remember how to remember every spell, I'll tell you how I remember every wand I sold." he smiled, "I think you have an admirer." he said, looking past her at the store's front window.  
  
"Who?" Hermione turned around and looked back, "Him?"  
  
"Don't make it so obvious. Do you know the lad?" Olivander questioned.  
  
"No, but he IS a little too young. He looks as if he's only 11." Hermione smirked.  
  
"I know that. But for the past week, he's come past the store, looked in, then walked away." Olivander explained.  
  
"Well, he'll walk away again." Hermione insisted. "Do you know him?"  
  
"I doubt he'll walk away. And I know him. His father came here 17 years ago." Olivander said, glancing at his calendar. He was right, the little boy walked in. He had platinum-blonde hair, it was short and a bit spikey. He had a certain look to him, that set off alarms in Hermione's head.  
  
"I was wondering when I'd see you, Drake Malfoy." Olivander greeted.  
  
"Yes, well, my father will be coming soon too buy my wand." he said. His voice was exactly like Draco's was. Hermione just glared at the little boy. He must be Draco's son. But who was his mother ?  
  
Olivander handed Drake a wand, "Oak, Pheonix tail, 9½ inches."  
  
Drake mearly waved it and the desk began to tremble. " 'fraid not." he took it back and gave him another,  
  
"Mahogany, Unicorn hair, 11 inches."  
  
Drake waved it and electricity ran through him and he threw it down.  
  
" 'trying to kill me?" Drake questioned as he stepped back.  
  
"Let me try Mr. Olivander." Hermione insisted. She went through the shelves and brought out a wand. "Try this. Maple, Pheonix tail, 10 ½ inches."  
  
Drake took it and instantly he was filled with a surge of power.  
  
"Very good Ms. Granger." OLivander said.  
  
"My father will be in here soon." and as if on cue, Draco walked in.  
  
He was tall, a few inches taller than Hermione, his hair was as always, slicked back (but with gel, he finally got the idea.)  
  
"Hello Mr. Olivander, good to see -" he paused as he caught sight of Hermione, leaning against the front desk. "Hermione."  
  
Hermione merely nodded in a silent response. "I'm taking a break Mr. Olivander."  
  
"For once!" he called after her as she exited.  
  
"Here's the money sir. Stay here Drake!" Draco dropped some money on the counter and ran after Hermione.  
  
Hermione walked through the crowd, until she felt a tug on her arm. She turned back to see Draco. She flung his grasp off of her.  
  
"What do you want?" she questioned.  
  
"Is there a problem?" Draco asked, "Listen, I just want to talk."  
  
"Why would you want to talk, you should probably go back home to your wife." she said with distaste.  
  
"I don't have a wife." Draco said, "Yeah, I have a son, but I never married his mother."  
  
"Well, why did you have a son if you didn't plan on getting married." Hermione questioned.  
  
"It was an accident. Besides, we werent' even together when she got pregnant." Draco insisted.  
  
"We were in school when this happened?" Hermione questioned angrily.  
  
"No, it was about a week after we left Hogwarts. But still, it was an accident!" Draco presisted.  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who is she? Who is Drake's mother." Hermione questioned.  
  
"Pansy." Draco mumbled.  
  
"Pansy? Pansy Parkinson?" Hermione repeated in disbelief. She stormed away, until he grabbed hold of her again. "What do you want?"  
  
"I want you to understand. I may have had a child with Pansy, but I still love you." Draco said.  
  
"Well I don't love you." Hermione said. Draco dropped his grasp on her. They stood there in silence, "Not anymore."  
  
"Is that true? That you don't love me?" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione stayed silent. She looked at him, turned away and ran down and alley. He followed her with his eyes, until she turned a corner and disappeared from his view. He stood there, bewildered.  
  
------------------- Please R&R!! 


End file.
